Pasion Prohibida ¿O no?
by ChibiNeko277
Summary: Orochimaru sufre… Sufre al ver a su amado en brazos de otro… Orochimaru sabe… El sabe que él no lo ama… Orochimaru lo acepta… Acepta que no será completamente suyo… Pero Orochimaru lo ama, tanto que haría todo por el
1. Chapter 1

**Titulo** │ Pasión Prohibida… ¿O No?

 **Disclaimer** Naruto Shippuden/ NARUTO - ナルト - 疾風伝

Sus personajes y trama son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, El Fic me pertenece, Creación sin fines de lucro

 **Resumen** │ Orochimaru sufre… Sufre al ver a su amado en brazos de otro… Orochimaru sabe… El sabe que él no lo ama… Orochimaru lo acepta… Acepta que no será completamente suyo… Pero Orochimaru lo ama, tanto que haría todo por el

 **Advertencia│** AU. BL. NaruSasu. Lemon. OoC.

 **Notas│** Fic dedicado a Orochimaru-Sama, aunque no escribo muy bien, Espero que sea de su agrado

 **Prolongo**

Nunca quise nada en específico

No era el típico chico con sueños que alcanzar

Pero eso acabo el día que vi a mis padres morir por una enfermedad sin cura

Desde ese momento, por primera vez quise algo en mi vida

Y ese algo fue "Conocimiento" quise saber más, ¿El porqué de esa enfermedad? Porque hay tantas cosas sin explicaciones

Fue así como llegue a convertirme en un gran Científico, traer la cura a enfermedades, tales como la que acabo con las vidas de mis padres, me hizo uno de los mejores, Me alegraba ver el rostro de aquellas personas aliviadas al saber que sus seres queridos estarían bien

Claro no todo el tiempo me fue bien, empezando por aquel día donde mi mejor amigo me había traicionado robando gran parte de mis investigaciones sobre curas y tratamientos a enfermedades, vendiéndolas al mercado o grandes empresas, por supuesto, lo demande, pero nadie creyó en mí, Muchas personas fueron beneficiadas con la ganancias de mis proyectos

Eso hizo que me convirtiese en una persona sin sentimientos algunos, desde aquel momento no me importo nadie más que yo, seguí con mis investigaciones solo, Hasta el día que los conocí, Tsunade Senju y Jiraiya Namikaze, La primera, una de las Doctoras más reconocidas en varios países y el segundo, un gran científico igual que yo

No sé cómo paso exactamente, pero los tres nos volvimos grandes amigo, nos entendíamos perfectamente, ellos se ganaron toda mi confianza e hicieron que olvidara gran parte de mi rencor

Entre los tres, creamos nuestro propio negocio, Un gran hospital, uno que en poco tiempo fue catalogado una de los mejores hospitales del mundo, Ganamos mucha fama y una gran fortuna cada uno, Tsunade y otros doctores, Jiraiya y yo junto a nuestro equipo de científicos hacíamos muy buen equipo

Años después, cuando cumplía veintisiete años, los tres salimos a celebrarlo, llegamos a un club llamado "Akatsuki" donde bebimos hasta caer dormido, al menos Tsunade y Jiraiya, ya que yo al día siguiente había amanecido con una chica Albina, piel blanca y ojo negros, había tenido sexo con ella, pero en ese momento ninguno había tomada importancia del asunto

Hasta que tres meses después, esa misma chica había aparecido de nuevo en hospital, dándome la noticia de que iba a hacer padre, ella no quería ninguna responsabilidad, así que cuando el Niño nació, solo yo me hice cargo de él, lo llame Kabuto

No me había afectado en absoluto que aquella chica no se hiciese cargo del niño, Jamás me había enamorado o había mantenido alguna relación, No fue hasta que te conocí

Jamás había pensado que alguien tomaría a si como tú lo hiciste mi atención y gran parte de mi, tu mirada seria, tu cabello Azabache y esa piel extremadamente blanca, eran simplemente preciosos, pero lo que más me había enamorado de ti, eran tus ojos Negros, tan hermosos como su portador

El día en que te conocí, fue aquel donde tu padre había enfermado, había remplazado a Tsunade ya que ella no había podido atenderlo, Aparte de científico era doctor así que no hubo gran problema para mi, tendrías tu en ese entonces veinte años y yo treintaisiete

Diecisiete años de diferencia, pero eso no me importo para acercarme a ti

Sabias que te amaba, pero no fue razón suficiente para que estuvieras conmigo, recuerdo que Jiraiya se reía mucho de mí, pues ya que por ti, hacia muchas locuras, solo para llamar tu atención, para que te fijaras en mí, no parecía yo, era lo que me decía Tsunade

Pero lo amo, era mi única repuesta y lo sigue siendo, Te amo Sasuke

No fue hasta que tu familia sufrió una gran pérdida de su fortuna por un mal negocio de tu padre Fugaku Uchiha, una pequeña trampa de aquel hombre y tu familia casi queda en la Bancarrota

Te amaba y solo quería tenerte conmigo, así que aproveche esa oportunidad para tenerte, Te propuse que gran parte de mi fortuna iría a parar en la de los Uchihas si te casabas conmigo, Sabias que me está aprovechando de tu situación para tenerte, pero no te importo y aceptaste, Te casaste conmigo

El día de nuestra boda fue inolvidable para mí, junto a nuestros amigos, mi hijo y tu familia, tú sonreías, Me sonreías

Y lo acepto, fui un iluso

Ya que pensé que me llegaste a amar

En nuestra noches de bodas, No te apresure, quería que tú mismo elijaras el momento, no fue hasta dos meses después de nuestra boda, donde te entregaste a mi

Pero no pude, No quise llegar al final, me preguntaste el porqué, pero no pude darte una respuesta que ni yo mismo sabia, solo bese tu frente y sonreí un poco para ti

No fue hasta el sexto mes de estar casados cuando pude tenerte completamente, y me di cuenta de algo

No era tu primera vez

No quisiste contarme nada al respecto, y lo acepto, me volví paranoico, No quería verte con nadie más que no fuese yo

Y ahora estoy aquí, Lleno de rabia

¿Y qué piensas hacer, Orochimaru? – Me pregunta Jiraiya mientras toma su taza de café

Jiraiya está en frente mío, sentado al otro lado de la pequeña mesa, mientras observa a las personas detrás de mí, Yo estoy dándole la espada a la mesa que está detrás de mí, donde conversaban alegremente una pareja

Uno de ellos era Naruto Namikaze, Nieto de Jiraiya, un chico alegre y mejor amigo de mi Esposo Sasuke

Hare lo necesario, Jiraiya – Le respondo serio, mientras tomo de mi taza de café y girándome solo un poco para ver lo que hacían

El otro, con una sonrisa y tomando las manos de Naruto, se levanto de su asiento, para inclinarse sobre la mesa y besarlo

Sasuke vuelve a sonreír un poco y vuelve a tomar asiento en su mesa

Enserio que la rabia no cavia más en mí

¿Continuación? ¿Les gusta?

¡Comenten por favor!


	2. Chapter 2

**Titulo** │ Pasión Prohibida… ¿O No?

 **Disclaimer** Naruto Shippuden/ NARUTO - ナルト - 疾風伝

Sus personajes y trama son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, El Fic me pertenece, Creación sin fines de lucro

 **Resumen** │ Orochimaru sufre… Sufre al ver a su amado en brazos de otro… Orochimaru sabe… El sabe que él no lo ama… Orochimaru lo acepta… Acepta que no será completamente suyo… Pero Orochimaru lo ama, tanto que haría todo por el

 **Advertencia│** AU. BL. NaruSasu. Lemon. OoC. Muerte de personaje.

 **Notas│** Fic dedicado a Orochimaru-Sama, Una cosa que quiero aclarar es que este Fanfic es "NaruSasu" y que el OroSasu es menciones pero parte fundamental del Fanfic, aunque no sé si hacer Lemon de Orochimaru y Sasuke, Le pensare

_*_*_*_*_*_*_Orochimaru_*_*_*_*_*_*_

 **Orochimaru Sufre**

Ya han pasado dos semanas desde que descubrí que Sasuke me es infiel, pero ¿A quién intento engañar? Sé que Sasuke me es infiel desde hace mucho tiempo.

Solo no quería reconocerlo, porque lo amo.

Y porque lo amo, es que estoy aquí con esta bruja con intentos de Cupido burlándose de mí.

¿Me vas ayudar sí o no? – Pregunto molesto, la risa de Tsunade se hace más fuerte, mirándome con pequeñas lagrima en sus ojos por tanto reír – Olvídalo, Me largo – Dije con fastidio, pues no es fácil para mí pedir ayuda, me levanto de la silla donde me encuentro, camino hacia la puerta con todas las intenciones de largarme.

¡No te vayas! –Grito esta para evitar que me fuera - ¡Es solo que tienes que entender que no todos los días se te ve pidiendo ayuda! ¡Y para esto menos! – Tsunade suspira y se limpia las lágrimas, me mira con una sonrisa.

Pensé que tal vez, si paso tiempo con Sasuke demostrándole que lo amo este me llegue a querer. Pero olvide por completo que soy un inútil en estas cosas, pase toda mi vida encerrado en laboratorios, concentrado únicamente en mis investigaciones como para preocuparme por estas cosas.

Así que decidí pedirle ayuda a Tsunade, un fuerte golpe para mí y mi orgullo, Ella no sabe que Sasuke me es infiel y espero que todavía no lo sepa.

Al final, Tsunade me recomendó llevarlo a algunos sitios, pasar tiempo juntos y "Solos" sin nadie que nos acompañe. Pensé en llevarlo al centro comercial ya que aunque no lo acepte, Sasuke adora comprarse de todo tipo de cosas para luego lucirse con ellas, todo un engreído según Kabuto, aunque a él también le gustar lucirse con todo lo que se compra.

Cuando le propuse a Sasuke que saliéramos el Acepto, fue a nuestra habitación para arreglarse un poco, a los pocos minutos salimos de la Mansión con dirección al centro comercial "Akatsuki", uno de los mejores que hay en Konoha. Fue divertido ver como Sasuke se estresaba cuando algo no le quedaba bien o ver como vaciaba estantes completos de ropa para luego no llevarse ninguna estresando a la vendedoras, después de todo ese rollo de la ropa y algunos calzados decidimos irnos a una cafetería para comer algo.

Sasuke ¿Te diviertes? – Le pregunte mientras me llevaba la taza de café a mi boca.

Sasuke estaba sentado enfrente de mi leyendo una revista sobre recetas de cocina, tenía una pequeña taza con café en su mano derecha, Sasuke asintió un poco sin prestarme atención, llevo la taza de café a sus labios, tomando un poco para luego retirarla y sonreír, tal vez por algo que leyó en la revista.

Y ¿Cómo te va en tu trabajo? – Le pregunte, tratando de establecer una conversación entre los dos.

Sasuke empezó a trabajar en la empresa de su padre hace ya unos meses, con las escusas de que no quería ser un mantenido y que para algo estudio, no me negué si él quería trabajar que lo hiciera.

Bien – Fue tu repuesta mientras seguía observando la condenada revista.

Suspire estresado y me volví a llevar la taza con el café a mis labios para beber un poco. Esto me volverá loco ¿Qué tiene la condenada revista de interesante? ¿Por qué Sasuke no puede aunque sea tratar de ponerme atención? Porque, ¿Por qué simplemente no me puede querer como yo lo hago? Mierda, esto duele.

¿Sasuke? – Escuche que llamaban a mi esposo, observe a mi lado y ahí estaba el - ¿Orochimaru? ¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? – Pregunto con una sonrisa en sus labios el rubio.

Naruto se encontraba en frente de la mesa donde estábamos Sasuke y yo. Sasuke por fin quita su mirada de de la revista pero solo para mirar a Naruto con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

Hola – Respondo a su saludo amargamente, cosa que no me digne a disimular, llevo otra vez la taza a mis labios.

¿Interrumpo? – Pregunta el rubio Observándome.

Si – Le respondo observándole también.

¡No! - Escucho a Sasuke decir, Naruto y yo lo miramos sorprendidos – No seas así Orochimaru ¿Qué tiene de malo que Naruto nos acompañe? – Pregunta Sasuke mirándome seriamente, yo solo suspiro.

Sasuke le indica a Naruto que se siente a un lado de el, Genial ¿No pueden ser un poquito más disimuladores? La puta sonrisa que tiene Naruto en sus labios enserio me está sacando de quicio, aunque se nota que esta algo incomodo.

Y ¿Cómo vas en tu trabajo, Orochimaru? – Me pregunta Naruto tratando de establecer una conversación.

No es que lo ignore pero ¿Desde cuándo Sasuke se queda como idiota mirando a alguien? Esto me molesta, Ni siquiera cuando ve por televisión al idiota de Maluma cantar pone esa cara de colegiala enamorada que tiene ahora.

Bien – Respondo al recordar la pregunta de Naruto, este sonríe.

¿Y cómo está Kabuto?

Bien.

¿Le harás una fiesta para celebrar su cumpleaños?

Si.

¿Cumple Ocho Año, cierto?

Si.

Qué bien.

Hum.

…. – Sasuke me mira serio, creo que ya entendió que estoy molesto.

…. – También lo observo, quiero que sepa que ESTOY molesto.

Y ¿Qué tienes planeado para su fiesta?

Okey, ya me queda claro que Naruto no sabe lo que es el desprecio. Sasuke le pregunta no que cosa a Naruto para entretenerlo.

Me molesta esa sonrisa que tiene Sasuke.

Me duele que solo con el tenga esa sonría.

No soporto ese puto toqueteo de "Amigos" que tienen en frente de mí.

Y se lo haría saber ahora mismo, No soportare esto en frente de mi, pero justo cuando quería decir algo mi teléfono suena. Lo reviso, es una llamada de Jiraiya.

Disculpen – Les digo, ello se callan, Yo atiendo la llamada hay mismo - ¿Qué sucede?... ¿Ahora?... Estoy ocupado…. Vale, Vale ya voy – Cuelgo la llamada y miro a Sasuke – Me tengo que ir

¿Sucede algo? – Me pregunta calmado

No lo sé, Jiraiya dice que es urgente – Me levanto hasta quedar a un lado de el, me inclino y lo beso en los labios, observo a Naruto, de pronto se ha puesto serio – Adiós.

Adiós – Dicen los dos.

Salgo de la cafetería, la llamada de Jiraiya me tiene intrigado debe ser algo realmente importante para que no me lo quisiera decir por teléfono.

No sé por qué lo hice.

No sé que me motivo a hacerlo.

Pero cuando me gire para observar a Sasuke ya fuera de la Cafetería, vi como este se abalanzaba a los brazos de Naruto para luego besarlo.

Es esto a lo que le llaman "Sufrir por Amor", tomo mi teléfono y marco unos numero para luego llamar.

Naruto Namikaze, ya sabes dónde, dentro de una semana – Es lo único que digo para luego colgar.

Y una vez más puedo decir.

Enserio que la rabia no cavia en mí.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_Orochimaru_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Espero que les haya gustado, No leeremos la próxima semana


End file.
